The Rites of Spring
by RyvenSilverflame
Summary: Just a nice little couples fic. Yamaken in the finale, hence the character designation. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!


The Rites of Spring  
  
Ryv: Welcome to the couple's one shot! I'm taking a break while I work out plot points in the New Adventure Storyline. Nothing seems to be working just the way I want it to. The notebooks of refuse are numerous.  
  
Sho: I'm not in this. reading the fic  
  
Ryv: No you aren't. Sorry, but you aren't a member of the actual cast.  
  
Sho: sighs OK, fine.. Let's get this over with. Ryven doesn't own Digimon, the characters, or any of their related products or endorsements.  
  
Ryv: Also the song that caps the story off belongs to David Bowie, or perhaps Jim Henson Productions. Also I want to dedicate this fic to My Demon. You rawk, you're l33t, I totally ph34r you, koibito.  
  
Sho: Enjoy, read, and review!  
  
The Rites of spring.  
  
~Part One: KoushiroxSora~  
  
"Hurry up, brainiac!" a good natured shout from a half block ahead. "You couldn't keep up with my grandmother!"  
  
Koushiro groaned and picked up the pace a bit. Sweat poured off of the redhead as he joined Sora, his personal trainer and his girlfriend. "This.. can't.. be healthy," the poor guy moaned between gasps.  
  
She looked at him with a mixture of humor and exasperation. "C'mon, who was it that begged me to let him come with me on my morning jogs? Besides, you spend more effort in bed, my insatiable techno-dweeb, then you have in the four blocks we've covered so far."  
  
Kou laughed, feeling a bit of his energy and good nature returning. "That's different," he replied loftily. "But if that's true then maybe I should tie you down in the mornings and let you get your exercise that way."  
  
Sora laughed in return, wrapping her arms around her sweaty mate. "I'll think about it," she said kissing his damp forehead. "After we go another 6 blocks."  
  
Kou groaned, his diversion tactic defeated. "Sadist," he teased. "If you keep me going like this, I won't be able to dance when we go see Yamato tonight."  
  
"Quitter," Sora returned, poking the man's sore side gently. "But get back to the house then; I'll meet you there." With a quick kiss the athlete was off again. "And take a shower, love," she shouted over her shoulder. "You stink."  
  
~Part Two: TaichixDaisuke~  
  
"You two are going to be the death of me yet," the complex's cleaning woman said sadly, but with a bright twinkling smile. Those sparkling eyes swept over the apartment shared by the soccer pro and the manga-kun. About the house were strewn cleats and soccer shorts, paints and pencils. Amongst the wherewithal of the two resident's careers were clothing, discarded dishes (some with their meals still on them) and something unseen that announced it's presence with a curiously sickly scent.  
  
"Aww..," Daisuke Motomiya said from the battered leather love seat he was sprawled on. "Does this mean you don't love us anymore, Kisiragi-sama?" He clutched his chest and wailed theatrically. "Oh, the perfidy of women!! How my heart aches!!"  
  
"Ah," she answered back, smiling as brightly as her eyes twinkled. "I thought it was only at night that you wailed that way, Daisuke-san."  
  
"You heard that?" The dramatics were left aside, as a bright cherry grove went into full bloom on each of the artist's cheeks.  
  
"the whole complex heard it, Davis," Taichi mumbled as he stumbled out of their bedroom in his boxers. "I knew I should have given you the ball gag. Good Morning Miss Kisiragi."  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Kamiya," she replied politely with a little bow. "and might I congratulate you on winning another match in overtime, and then having the energy to tame Mr. Motomiya for four hours?"  
  
"No you may NOT!" Davis screeched, hiding behind a pillow.  
  
"C'mon, DaiDai," the senior goggle head said peremptorily. "Let's leave the good cleaning lady to her job, and hope that all the bondage kit is still there in the morning. WE gotta get ready and help Yama-kun set up his show"  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that, Taichi," Dai said threateningly as he followed Tai back into the bedroom.  
  
"You mean that you're going to try."  
  
Ms. Kisirgai just laughed and tried to find the source of that smell.  
  
~Part: 3 JyouxMimi~  
  
"Calm down, love," Jyou Kido said for the tenth tine in as many minutes. "The boys will be fine, Sammie is a very well recommended babysitter."  
  
The pink haired former child of Sincerity sighed and relaxed against the deeply upholstered chair she was trying to rise from. "It's just I've never been apart from the boys."  
  
The boys in question were a set of adorable twins with a full heads of lavender hair. Jyou loved and adored his boys Mitsuru (for Jyou's Japanese heritage) and Michael (for Mimi's American); they were the perfect synthesis of himself and his wife. Mimi, however, was still the most perfect creature on earth to the young pediatrician; had she had looked worn from the care of the boys and so he insisted on this evening alone.  
  
"I know, love," he said softly, looking into her eyes with ad dreamy smile. "But it's also the first time we've been alone since they were born." He reached across and took his wife's hand.  
  
Y'know, Mimi thought to herself, Jyou really is the greatest guy in the world. I just regret it took so long for me to realize it. She returned her infatuated husband's smile. "you're right, love, and this is a wonderful night so far."  
  
"It's going to get better," the blue haired man smiled. "I got tickets for Yamato's premiere tonight. Feel like going to see a concert, beautiful?"  
  
"Yama's show! Really!" it was like the old days, Mimi's eyes flashed with girlish delight, and her face was suddenly 13 again. "Of course, Jyou, thank you!"  
  
"Anything for you, Mimi," he returned. and it was a sacrifice. Jyou hated rock music.  
  
~Part 4: MiyakoxHikari~  
  
"You look good enough to eat, Miya-chan," Hikari said as she leaned against the lamp post, watching her girlfriend hailing a cab. "What convinced you to actually wear some of your inventory and come out with me tonight?" Miyako NEVER went out if she could avoid it.  
  
"Takeru," the purple haired buyer for Versace said absently. "He threatened me; saying that none of us had any reason to miss his brother's debut."  
  
"Please," the teacher snorted. "Don't tell you're scared of little Pretty boi Miss Take-chan?"  
  
"Not at all," Miya threw a smile to her girlfriend as the yellow cab slowed down before them. "He told me he'd let Iori come over and 'work out' with me."  
  
"Gah, the bastard!!," Hikari laughed, and scowled, as the piled in. "He wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh but he would. Besides," she said curling up next to her Jogress partner. "It'll give me a chance to see what the sub-culture set are wearing, maybe I can get someone down at design to modify it, Y'know?"  
  
"Miya," the child of light said seriously. "Can I ever get you to NOT think of work?"  
  
"I seem to remember that last night you got me to not think of work," was the giggling reply.  
  
"That was entirely different," 'Kari said defensively. "It was our anniversary."  
  
"Hika-chan?"  
  
"Yes Miyako?"  
  
"Would you shut up and kiss me already?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
The taxi driver blushed lightly, and tried not to spy.  
  
~Part 5: TakeruxIori~  
  
The photographers were bad enough. The Kami knew that they were rude and intrusive enough to try the patience of a saint; but it was the reporters that Iori hated the most. The youngest member of the Digidestined did not begrudge Takeru his success, nor was he jealous. Since it wasn't exactly Takeru's fault that he was the most successful Male model in Japan right now. T.K. never made him feel anything less than beautiful, successful and important. Too bad the reporters didn't do the same.  
  
"So, Takeru," the bespectacled woman from some fan girl 'zine said in that ultra slick tone. "Are you excited for your brother?"  
  
"Of course I am," the blond supermodel said easily. "Yamato is extremely talented, and he's the real celebrity in the family."  
  
"Oh, come now, T.K.," the woman said, using the familiar term of address as if she had a right. "No false modesty."  
  
Takeru contented himself with a smile and tried to get past the lady.  
  
She wasn't having it. "And, Mr. Hida," she said in that saccharine tone. "How does it feel to be here amongst all the glitz?"  
  
Iori's quite brown eyes hardened for a moment, but returned to placidity as he responded. "I'm just as glad that the nationals weren't accompanied by such fanfare."  
  
"My Iori is the National Kendo Champion for the fourth year running," Takeru said with pride, smiling at his mate brightly. "And if you'll excuse me, I think I see some friends." With that he swept past the woman, Iori in tow.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Io, I really am," Takeru whispered to the fencer.  
  
"It's ok, Take-chan," Iori answered instantly. "Besides the publicity is good for Yama."  
  
"I knew you'd understand!" T.K pulled Iori into his arms and drew him in for a kiss. "I love you, Sword-boy."  
  
"I love you too, Pretty-boy."  
  
~Part 6: YamatoxKen~  
  
The group was all together, in a private area off to the side of the stage. The opening band was playing, to a filling club, a few of their faithful fans on the dance floor, screaming like they were a crowd. Back stage Yamato smiled tolerantly, thinking of the his days as a teenager trying to make it in music.  
  
Jyou was there, looking just a little over-dressed in a suit and tie, but completely at his ease in the presence of his friends. The blue haired doctor spoke idly to Koushiro, who was in geek-chic short sleeved dress shirt and Dockers. At the same table was Mimi, looking ever inch the princess she always was in her evening dress of red satin. Next to her, in a blouse and pants, was Sora, discussing the ring on the trainer's finger.  
  
Behind and to the left sat Miyako, in her original evening wear, hand resting lightly on Hikari's as they spoke to Iori and Takeru. Hikari was dressed down in a sweater and jeans; typical Teacher wear Yama thought with a smile. His brother and his boyfriend were wearing nearly matching outfits; Takeru in sapphire blue, and Iori in a smoke gray. The two of the seemed well suited to each other, more so than Miya and Hika-chan.  
  
Sitting apart, waiting for Ken, Yama assumed, were Taichi and Daisuke. He was just as glad that the goggle heads had clubbed in together. The soccer pro was wearing a clean jersey, and some leather pants. Seme-Tai was still not something Yama could wrap his head around, but whatever made him happy, more power to him. Daisuke looked like the average struggling cartoonist, despite having three wildly popular series in print. He wore faded jeans, and a t-shirt from his latest book.  
  
It was time, the blond haired one smiled lightly, and pulled back behind the curtain.  
  
"Wait," Dai mumbled to his boyfriend as the lights went down. "Where's Ken?"  
  
Dai got his answer as the soft strains of music poured out of the amplifiers. Softer than Yama usually played. Behind the group, a spot went up over an empty table. There, look as calm and collected as ever, sat Ken. Then the former Kaiser lifted his voice to sing; his eyes fixed on Yamato.  
  
"There's such a sad love,  
  
deep in your eyes.  
  
A kind of pale jewel,  
  
open and closed within your eyes.  
  
I'll place the sky,  
  
within your eyes."  
  
Yamato smiled at the sigh Ken's voice caused from all of them. It had surprised him too when he realized that the indigo haired boy had the voice of an angel. The lights came up behind the band, soft blue and muted purples, and sang out the next verse to his new band mate.  
  
"There's such a fooled heart,  
  
beating so fast,  
  
in search of new dreams;  
  
a love that can last with in your heart.  
  
I'll place the moon,  
  
within your heart."  
  
Ken rose from the table he was perched on, smiling and touching the shoulders of their friends, drawing them out onto the dance floor. Yama took the first part of the refrain.  
  
"As the pain sweeps through,  
  
it makes no sense for you."  
  
Ken grinned up at Yama, as the couples paired off, dancing around him in small circles, singing his reply.  
  
"Every thrill that comes,  
  
wasn't too much fun at all."  
  
The last of the couples took the last line together.  
  
"But I'll be there for you,  
  
as the world falls down."  
  
Yamato stepped down from the stage, and took Ken's hand, the pair started sing the second verse one to the other, Yama taking the lead this time.  
  
"I'll paint you mornings of gold."  
  
"I'll spin you Valentine evenings."  
  
"Though we're strangers for now, we're choosing the path between the stars."  
  
"I'll leave my love, between the stars."  
  
Together then.  
  
"As the pain sweeps through,  
  
it makes no sense for you.  
  
Every thrill that comes,  
  
wasn't too much fun at all.  
  
But I'll be there for you,  
  
as the world falls down."  
  
The band's lead guitarist took the line, as Ken and Yama melted into each other's arms, spinning in slow circles with their friends.  
  
".....falling..... falling..."  
  
Koushiro, his fiancé in his arms, thought about the way that Sora always seemed to glow when she came back from her morning runs.  
  
Sora, nuzzling her childhood friend, remembered back to a time right before she and Kou first dated, when she found him slumped over his computer, a plan on how to ask her out on the screen.  
  
Taichi, Dai's head rest on his shoulder was at the first pro game he'd ever played; Daisuke up in the stands with a giant sign.  
  
Daisuke remember the first comic he'd drawn, that had gotten him signed. A little shojo manga about two soccer players falling in love  
  
"....as the world falls down..."  
  
Jyou was in the maternity ward, staring at the two bundles in Mimi's arms, his princess' face drawn and weary, but exultant as she showed him their sons for the first time.  
  
Mimi's mind turned to her wedding day. It was June, in New York, and how her nervous groom hadn't even been able to choke out "I do," with out fumbling.  
  
Miyako smiled as she swayed with Hikari, remembering the first time she had popped in on 'Kari at work, and the light that touched the brunette's eyes as she helped the children with this or that problem.  
  
Hikari, glad that T.K had forced her lover to appear tonight, was seeing Miya at work. Her glasses slightly askew, hair back in that old kerchief, running about her office loaded down with invoices and samples.  
  
".....falling.. falling in love..."  
  
Takeru, glad for a moment alone with them all without the flash bulbs, was thinking about Iori. When the youngest Destined had won the National's for the first time, and thanked 'my partner and my love, Takeru.'  
  
Iori, at his full height now, and easily the match of T.K., was thinking about the first show his lover had done. And how the silver I.D. bracelet he'd given his boyfriend flashed in the lights of the runway.  
  
Yamato, who was alone for so long, wasn't particularly remembering, but was still wrapped in that first moment when he had announced Ken's talent, and his love, to the world.  
  
Ken, awash with the triumph of his first song, remembered the smile that had crept across Yama's face when they had first practiced together; how their love of music had lead to other things.  
  
"makes no sense to fall... falling.. falling in love."  
  
The End  
  
Ryv: Now wasn't that fluffy goodness. What did you think Taisho?  
  
Sho: Um.. hold on... Yes, Dr. Greenbaum, I have thirteen cavities.. next Friday? Ok thanks. OK, I'm, back.. and um.. it was sweet Ryv-kun.  
  
Ryv: Gah. Whatever, you cynic. Please r/r guys. I promise, once I work my way into something useable "The New Adventure" will continue. 


End file.
